Currently, inspection for damage to aircraft composite structures due to fatigue or impacts must be performed on a fixed schedule. These inspections are done to assess the integrity of the structure in question. Each inspection is time-consuming and is costly, not only in terms of time and skill needed to perform a thorough job, but also in terms of lost revenue from the aircraft being out of service. An automated onboard system for detecting and characterizing damage can eliminate this cost, except when significant damage has actually occurred. In addition, because the damage has been located and/or characterized (e.g., determination of damage size, depth, etc.), repairs can be performed more quickly by using the appropriate repair kits.
What is needed is a system and method that allows the assessment of the integrity of a structural body in real-time or near real-time wherein the location and the characteristics of any damage present can be determined.